voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiga Kujo
Taiga Kujo is a selectable character from the game Love Letter from Thief X. He is the older brother of Hyosuke Kujo. Background Taiga is the eldest son of the Kujo family, a family that has been charged with protecting priceless works of art for centuries. He himself is a skilled doctor and surgeon who worked at Ebisu General before the story begins. He lives at the family's large home with only his younger brother Hyosuke and their cat. In Taiga's route, it is shown that a year before the story begins, Taiga had his medical license revoked for a reason that he keeps secret from you. At the beginning of the story, he is running an underground medical practice out of his home for exorbitant fees. Appearance Taiga has wavy auburn brown hair with long bangs that covers his left eye, and has light brown eyes. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Taiga has several casual outfits. His first that he is normally seen is a black blazer, dark teal dress shirt and black dress pants with a black belt and silver buckle. His at home attire is a loose beige cardigan with a white v-necked t-shirt. The last and final that he changes into after entering into a relationship with the protagonist is a denim colored button shirt that he wears as a jacket with the same v-neck white t-shirt. He also is sometimes seen without his black blazer, wearing only his dark teal dress shirt and pants. *'Work Attire:' When Taiga is working in the operating room, he wears blue scrubs. Outside of the operating room he wears a white doctor's coat with his dark teal dress shirt and black dress pants, along with a black silver buckled belt. *'Mission Attire:' When on a mission Taiga wears a dark grey blazer with a silver cat communicator on the lapel, a black turtle neck and black open gloves. Personality Taiga seems calm and collected, yet cold and distant at first glance. He can be very sharp and direct with his words, cutting to the heart of a matter. He is very logical and tends to think things through before he acts. Because of his strong intellect, he can come up with solutions easily when he has to be and picks up skills easily. Taiga can also be very pragmatic and trusts in others abilities, as shown through the fact that he accepts Hyosuke and your professions, despite them being dangerous. Behind all of that lies a shy man who is awkward with feelings, yet feels them strongly as he is an emotional man who cares deeply about others. As a result, Taiga can be a very intense person when someone he loves is in danger and will do anything to help them. Summary of Routes Main Story After going up to the roof with the guys because of the military trying to arrest you and the bf, you are hit on the head with a pole or piece of metal and fall into the river . Days later you wake up to find you are in a doctors home who performs surgical procedures to criminals who have been injured. After a few days there possibly few weeks you meet up with the bf and talk about what's going to happen next . To make up for the price of the procedure the mc has to work with taiga and his little brother hyosuke and after a while begin to get everything right and become something of taigas liking but he doesn't show it. You learn about things that happened to taiga to make him so depressed and begin to fall for him but you try to push the thoughts back. Soon all of you (black foxes and the kujo brothers) begin to like each other and begin friendship later you and taiga share a almost romantic moment when the boys intrupt and spoil it. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel You and taiga have been enjoying your romance but then you learn that someone has a special medicine to stop what the girl and her sister aya have which eventually killed the girl because he saved hyosuke instead of her. But the medicine is being sold on a black market which will mean that the medicine taiga and you so desperately want and need to save aya will fall into the hands of criminals and rich people. When you and kujo brothers and the rest of bf try to find the medicine, you encounter some criminals who you think are mafia (you aren't quite sure) and then you block out a bullet fired from a gun that one of the men are holding from a distance on the floor and then shoots you. Taiga gets you out of there with the medicine while riki and kenshi are still in there fighting the men who shot you. You make it to the hospital to find that taiga is the only surgeon there capable enough to do your surgery and then an ambulance arrives with aya and her mother in it Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He knows a little bit of martial arts because of being a underground doctor, confirmed in Wedding Impossible. *In several of his sprites, Taiga's eye that's covered by his hair will appear in front of it, while in other sprites and CGs, his eye is naturally covered. Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Taiga Kujo Category:Characters Category:Doctor Category:Pet Owner Category:Blood Type A